


Adonis's Tale

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek myth - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: A short kind of poem in the eyes of Aphrodite, explaining the coming and going of her lover Adonis.





	Adonis's Tale

Oh! Beautiful child  
I love you now and you have only just entered this world.  
You will be mine and mine alone  
I will love you forever my sweet little child

To Persephone you will go, until you are full grown.  
The goddess will take care of you, no doubt.  
I am sorry I cannot raise you  
But the springtime beauty will see you well.

Many years later, I am back for you my child.  
The dear lady Persephone has become ill with her word.  
He is mine, you withering flower!  
Give him to me or you will have a new enemy!

The queen of the dead is outrageous!  
To think she could own you.  
Oh how I pity you, dear boy, having to put up with that menace.  
Oh! How awful is she!

Zeus has stopped this fighting.  
I hate her still, all the more.  
My dear little boy how you've grow.  
Was the Underworld dark and cold?

I can't stand it, being away from you so long!  
Six months each year I must wait through the winter alone.  
But when you come back to me, you will see me always.  
I truly love you, little hunter.

Together we are once again.  
I feel like I have just come back to life.  
I am joyous you still remember me!  
Please tell me, was that mistress Persephone cruel?

Hunting together at last.  
I've waiting so long for our time with each other.  
Please, do not think me ill.  
But Persephone is a thief at her best.

My hunter, my dear boy.  
Today I shall watch from afar.  
Go hunting all you wish without me.  
I am here if you need me ever.

Oh! What have I done?  
A great mistake I have made!  
To leave you alone, what a fool.  
I cannot bare to see you die!

That wild boar, sent by Ares, no doubt.  
I am sorry for what I have put you through.  
He was jealous of you, now I see.  
But please, you cannot leave.

Now to the Underworld you go.  
With your mistress Persephone alone.  
I am sorry I could not save you.  
I truly did try, you know.

Persephone has won, I will seek my revenge.  
She can see you whenever she wants.  
That queen shall fall so far in love.  
Then get rejected by the man of which she dreams.

Oh, how I miss you, my hunter, my sweet young man.  
By only death were we torn apart.  
Do not forget me, for one day we will meet.  
Please wait for me, my dear, loving Adonis.


End file.
